<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Journey Of A Lifetime by Star_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166072">The Journey Of A Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever'>Star_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Thoughts, Cassandra Clare - Freeform, Children, Cruise Ship, Cute, Cute Kids, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Downworlders, Europe, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Greece, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Immortal Magnus Bane, Inner Demons, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Insecurities, Jace Lightwood - Freeform, Kissing, London, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Max lightwood-bane - Freeform, POV Clary Fray, Powerful, Rafael lightwood-bane - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sunsets, Supportive Jace Wayland, The Dark Artifices - Freeform, True Love, Warlock - Freeform, Wordcount: Over 1.000, clace, clary and jace, clary fairchild - Freeform, clary fray - Freeform, false hate, insecure, jace wayland - Freeform, powerful ending, rafe lightwood bane, romantic, shadowhunter, the mortal instruments - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has planned a romantic trip for Alec, but it doesn't go as planned.</p><p>Will they emerge closer than every before or will their relationship fail this test?</p><p>First Malec fic, hope you enjoy! Leave notes, suggestions, feedback, thoughts, etc. in the comments!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus turned around, suddenly nervous. Alec was due to arrive any second and he had no idea how his husband would react to the surprise he had prepared. Especially since Alec had been jumpy, anxious, and distant lately. Magnus pondered the reason for this as he watched the busy inhabitants of New York City. Magnus loved watching other people and trying to figure out their lives. Not only was it fun, it helped him remember what he was still alive for. Love, purpose, happiness, joy. </p><p>All of a sudden. Magnus was seized from behind, given a tender kiss atop the head, and then released. Grinning, Magnus turned to see his beloved standing behind him, looking gorgeous in blue jeans and a white tee-shirt. Alec was smiling as well, even though Magnus noticed it wasn’t as carefree a smile it should have been. “Ready?” inquired Magnus. “Well, I would be.” replied Alec. “If I knew where I was going!” Magnus laughed and launched into a detailed description of the European cruise he had prepared for them to take. Just the two of them. </p><p>Alec could only stand in shock as he listened to his Magnus tell him all about the surprise romantic trip. Unable to express all the love filling him up, he leaned forward and seized Magnus to pull him in for another, lingering kiss. When Magnus pulled away, he turned his golden cat eyes to Alec’s deep blue and asked “I’m going to assume this means you want to go?” Laughing, Alec said “I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.” With that, both turned, and hand in hand boarded the cruise ship. </p><p>The ship was due to leave from New York and then cross the Atlantic. From there, it would enter the Mediterranean through the Strait of Gibraltar. The second stop would be Greece, then it would exit the Mediterranean to stop in London. The next and last stop would be in the coastal city of Barcelona, Spain. Magnus and Alec would make their way inland to Madrid, and then take a portal back to New York. Meanwhile, Jace and Clary would be taking care of Max and Rafe. </p><p>The trip across the Atlantic was living in paradise for both of them. They were almost living in suspended animation, as the rest of the world had fallen away and was inconsequential. They were the only thing that mattered. As they partied and drank and ate and enjoyed themselves with the other passengers, they were always bound together, never leaving the other’s side. There would be times when they would slow dance, each with their eyes permanently on the other. It was a romantic paradise, and everything should have been fine. However, as is the nature of life, there were things that were in fact not fine. 

</p><p>Alec had been fighting a never-ending battle with his thoughts for weeks now. He would wake up in the deadly dark night, panting and trembling from horrible nightmares. It seemed that all his fears had been locked away, and were now set loose to tear him apart. He was constantly being barraged with notions like “You’re not good enough for him” or “You don’t deserve this” or even “He doesn’t love you anymore”. Sometimes they led him to withdraw and barely speak, other times they caused him to silently cry his eyes out. Attempting to shield Magnus and the children, he had put up a brave facade. However, he knew that Magnus, who knew him so well, saw through the cracks in his mental shield. 

</p><p>These thoughts even pursued him across the very ocean, seeming determined to slowly kill him. Refusing to let them ruin this trip, Alec did his best to banish the thoughts, but they always came back. </p><p>As the boat docked in Santorini, Greece, Magnus  bolted into the master suite he had rented for him and his husband. Alec! Love! We’ve arrived in Greece! Are you ready to go explore the town? I heard the sunsets are beautiful- Magnus faltered as he noticed his dear hadn’t moved from beneath the covers of the bed, even though it was 11:00 in the morning. “Alec, my love, are you ok?” asked Magnus. Alec, realizing he had worried his husband, threw back the covers with a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>In truth, he wasn’t ok but he stubbornly refused to burden Magnus with his troubles. Millions of happy nothings flowed from Alec’s lips as he did his best to erase the moment of weakness. Magnus, deciding to let it slide for now, started a conversation on the history of the town. In hindsight, Magnus realized how much he underestimated the problem tearing away at his husband. In hindsight, Magnus realized how much he could have done to change future events. </p><p>The day turned around and was actually happy. The mostly happy couple explored the beautiful little town, tasting native delicacies and enjoying the breathtaking views. They swam in the Aegean sea, splashing and laughing in the turquoise waves. They visited ancient ruins, and Magnus told amazing tales of the time those cities stood tall and mighty. They visited the famous volcano and relaxed in the hot springs, letting their worries wash away. However, the most memorable and precious moment of the trip was yet to come… </p><p>While all those attractions are unique to Santorini, the quaint little town was world-famous for its sunsets. Both of them decided that the sunset would be the perfect thing to watch with each other to make the day perfect. So that’s where they found themselves watching an absolutely breathtaking sunset over the ocean on a balcony in Greece. </p><p>Watching the sky fade into various shades of vibrant beautiful colors, Alec was overcome with a bittersweet feeling, soon followed by happiness and joy. Not wanting to taint this perfect moment with unnecessary words, Alec turned, tilted Magnus’s face upwards, and kissed him. </p><p>Magnus, so overcome with love he thought he would burst, returned the kiss in full force. Tangling his fingers in Alec’s perfect, silky hair and whispered glowing endearments and declarations of love against his mouth. Alec in turn kneaded his own fingers through Magnus’s hair and nearly inaudibly whispered “I love you so much”. Silhouetted against the setting sun and the crashing waves of the sea, the moment was something right out of a dream. And just like a good dream, the people in the dream never want it to end. </p><p>The journey continued the next day, with Alec and Magnus glowing with happiness at how well it was going. Neither spared even a thought towards the rocky start and negativity towards the start of the cruise. In fact, the demons insides Alec’s head were as quiet as they would ever be on this trip. As the cruise sped towards London, Magnus and Alec returned to the state of their relationship right after they started dating  - giddy, happy, unconcerned with anything else in the whole world. </p><p>After a few days of late night dinners, moonlit swimming pools, and gorgeous coastline, the cruise docked in London. </p><p>After seeing the sites in London, like Big Ben and Buckingham Palace, the pair retired to the hotel room they had rented for the night. The cruise needed to be cleaned so all the guests had been tossed out to find other lodgings. The night was going fine, with the pair cozied up together watching a funny television show with biscuits. Ahem, I meant cookies. At around 11, the pair turned in for the night and were asleep within minutes. </p><p>Sadly, Alec again awoke late in the night trembling and half-sobbing from a nightmare. This one had black monsters who hissed insults and dark thoughts that tore Alec apart from the inside. And the worst part was that he couldn’t run, hide, or even try to block his ears. Finally, with pain wrenching through him, he jolted himself awake. That nightmare was the worst he had had in awhile. Sadly, this time Magnus woke up as well, starting a sad chain reaction. </p><p>Alec became suddenly aware of a gentle hand massaging circles on his back, and a familiar loved voice murmuring encouragement. However, Alec drew away and spat out the words “Don’t touch me”. With that simple three word phrase, unimaginable pain entered Magnus’s sad golden eyes. “Oh, my love.” said Magnus sadly. “You have been in such pain, and I haven’t seen it. Please forgive me.” </p><p>At this point, Alec had lost the war. Succumbing to the evil within him, he angrily spat out hateful, harming words. Little did Magnus sense that he was yelling out his own insecurities. He was yelling at himself, not at Magnus. Sadly, Magnus did not know this. </p><p>Alec continued to yell, and Magnus didn’t have the will to ignore the boy who was obviously in a bad place. However, with every one of Magnus’s responses, the phrases got worse. And as the fight continued, Magnus started spewing hate too. They were far gone from the happy couple kissing passionately on a balcony overlooking the ocean. Each word was hurled with the force of a spear and hurt about as much. </p><p>“I hate you Magnus!” “Alec my dear what is wrong?”</p><p>“I wish I had never met you!” “You’re a goddamn waste of space and time!”</p><p>“You make me a bad person! You don’t deserve me! </p><p>“You’re a horrible person! You’re not even human!” </p><p>“Alec! I refuse to let myself be verbally abused by somebody who swore their life and love to me! You are acting like a spoiled child who enjoys hurting people! STOP THIS!!”</p><p>Alec laughed cruelly. “I should never even have given you a second thought. You’re not even worth my time. I hate you! Actually, I shouldn’t even waste my time on emotions about you!”</p><p>“Is that really what you think? Then maybe I should never have given you a second thought either! I don’t know what I was thinking. A child of the Circle could never love. They can only destroy and cause pain!”</p><p>“Well, you’re a demon! You are not worth the ground you walk on! YOU SHOULD BE BANISHED TO HELL BECAUSE I DON’T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. And I wonder how I ever did.”</p><p>“Alec, I hate you. I see clearly now. You were never good. You’re a monster and should be put down!”</p><p>The two continued to scream at each other, saying they hated each other, the other was worthless, they never should have met, they don’t know how they ever loved them. They brought out verbal weapons and crossed lines they had unspoken vows to never cross. They yelled hurtful, painful things until they finally tired themselves out and Alec stormed off to the couch with some blankets, not even saying a word to Magnus. Neither slept another wink that night. From guilt or anger, we may never know. </p><p>The rest of the trip to Barcelona was as heated and awkward as anything could be. The playful banter was gone, replaced by small hurtful snipes. The late night cuddling was gone, as they were now not sleeping in the same bed anymore. All that was good was gone, replaced with negativity and sadness. Both were looking forward to getting back to New York so they could have some space. Once they reached Barcelona they boarded the train they booked to Madrid. At this point they were wondering what future they had together, if any. </p><p>Little did they know the universe had other plans. </p><p>Jace was impatiently waiting with Max and Rafe for the happy pair to show up in Madrid. He relished the thought of what their faces would look like when they saw him with the kids. He imagined it would be some entertaining combination of surprise, love, and amusement. </p><p>Finally, after several hours of waiting and much money spent on treats to satisfy the kids, Jace spotted them approaching. He immediately noticed the cold distance between them and started wondering what happened on the supposedly romantic trip. This didn’t stop him from surprising them though.</p><p>Jace stood, calling the kids to him. Upon seeing their parents, the little ones squealed in joy and tore across the courtyard, and promptly jumping into them for huggs. The sight of the kids provided a needed slap from reality that said “Wake up”. After spending time with the little ones to tell of their great adventures and the “pretty stuff” they had seen. Even Rafe listened on with rapture. </p><p>"Daddy! Did you kill demons? asked little Max as he sat in Alec's lap. This was one of the many, adorable questions Max had about "The Adventures of Daddy and The Demon-Slaying Ship." (Title courtesy of Max). "Of course they didn't Max" said Rafe. "This was a relaxation trip. It would be foolish to fight demons on a relaxation trip. No my sweet little blueberry, replied Alec, laughing. "There were no demons to kill on this trip! But next time we go out we will kill all sorts of nasties and tell the stories to you! Upon hearing this, Max squealed with joy and pretended to wave a sword at an imaginary demon. It was at this moment that Rafe spoke up again, this time in Spanish "Mis papis son tontos. Se van en viajes fantasiosos y nos dejan en manos de Jace. Espero que no se vayan de nuevo pronto." Alec, who had been studying his Spanish, replied with "por supuesto que no lo haremos. nunca te dejaremos." </p><p>At this sudden flow of rapid Spanish, Max tugged on Magnus's sleeve for a translation. "Daddy is promising to never leave you because he loves you so much, my little bluebird." With this, Alec turned, "Oh yes! We are going to have lots of adventures together!" said Alec as he scooped up Max and covering his face with kisses. The toddler shrieked and delight and tried to wiggle away.</p><p>After that, Jace, more observant than he let on, practically forced Magnus and Alec to a private place. After begrudgingly giving in, the couple turned to face each other and have the long-awaited talk. </p><p>“Alec-” started Magnus but he didn’t get the chance to finish. Alec cut him off with “No let me explain first. I was having nightmares and getting these horrible thoughts for weeks. They were terrible but I couldn’t stop them. I didn’t want to trouble you or the kids because you all seemed so happy. And I love you all so much! However, they continued to get worse. Even on the trip they followed, and I had no idea why. And then I just snapped.” </p><p>“I wasn’t yelling at you, I was yelling at myself. Everything I said was meant for me.” Magnus, heartbroken at everything Alec had to endure alone, gave him a tight hug, murmuring sweet and tender things, making sure Alec knew he wasn’t alone. “I am so sorry my love,” said Magnus. “I should have noticed. I should have noticed and done something! And I shouldn’t have yelled back at you. I didn’t mean any of that! In fact, that was everything I’ve thought about myself over the ages.” </p><p>“No, I should be the one apologizing. There is no excuse for what I did. I should have done something before that happened. I didn’t mean any of that either! You are the most amazing, perfect, beautiful thing I've ever had the privilege to meet.” </p><p>Magnus's golden eyes were sad. "In this case, you were in the wrong. I have so far done nothing to deserve the hurt you dished out to me. I want to forgive you with all my heart. But at the same time, my heart is telling me not to."

</p><p>“I love you so much my Magnus. I will love you forever. Is there anything I can do to ease the hurt I have caused you? If it is within my ability, I will do it. I would move heaven and earth for you! You don’t deserve any of the hardship you’ve had to endure! I know we haven’t worked out everything yet, but I hope we will work out everything together.” </p><p>"Oh my Alexander. I see now how much pain you are still in. However, I cannot immediately forgive when the hurt is still so fresh. I love you with all my heart and soul, but love can be infinitely cruel. Give me some time, and I believe you will be forgiven."</p><p>With that, the two clasped hands, silently promising to never, ever let go. Alongside their friends and their family, they headed forward into the unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Side Story - Clary and Jace babysitting Max And Rafe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sweet Clace fluff, with Max and Rafe. </p><p>Basically sweetness all around.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a purely fluff side story in which Clary and Jace babysit Max and Rafe for a day.</p><p>Please enjoy the story! Drop any suggestions in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uncle Jace! Uncle Jace!” cried little Max as he ran in circles around Magnus and Alec’s living room like the little ball of energy he was. “When are we going to go? Can we go and buy toys? Will we kill demons? Can we get ice cream??” “Alright, calm down my little excitable blueberry nephew.” laughed Jace. “I promise we will leave soon! Uncle Jace just needs to take care of some matters first.” </p><p>Rafe had been sitting in the corner, watching all of this with a face of perpetual amusement. At last he spoke up, and said “He has no matters to attend to. He is just waiting for Clary because he misses her. I cannot imagine why. We just saw her yesterday.” To this, Jace blushed a deep pink and muttered a half-hearted admonishment under his breath. Max giggled, and Rafe sat back with a self-satisfied look on his face that no 7 year old should ever have. </p><p>Magnus and Alec had disappeared on a romantic luxury cruise to Europe and wouldn’t be back for at least a week. Alec had unloaded the job of babysitting Max and Rafe to Jace. The latter still maintained the mindset that Alec had done so to laugh at him as he stuttered. Finally, after Jace had exhausted every other possible escape from the situation, he agreed to look after the kids for two days. After that Simon and Isabelle could take a turn. </p><p>And here they were on a sunny Saturday morning, getting ready to take the kids wherever they wanted in New York. </p><p>A short time later, Clary arrived. “Now we can go, right Uncle Jace!?” Squealed Max excitedly. “Thank you for coming Aunt Clary. I thought we would never go.” said Max solemnly while looking up at Clary adoringly. Laughing, Clary turned to Jace and pulled him in for a kiss. After said lingering kiss, they broke apart and turned to the two kids. Max was nearly spontaneously combusting from impatient excitement, and Rafe just seemed to be having fun watching Max. “Are you ready, kids?” Asked Jace. Both of them deigned that question not worthy of a response as they sprinted for their shoes. At the last second, Rafe tackled Max and they both went down in a laughing bunch of limbs. </p><p>However, Max, being annoyed at not being able to reach his shoes first, started wrestling Rafe. Rafe, not wanting to be stood up, started wrestling back. This resulted in a tussle that Clary and Jace finally stepped in to stop. It was promptly forgotten as they got their shoes on and waited impatiently by the door. After what seemed like an eternity to Max and Rafe, the four headed out the door for a day adventure in the city. </p><p>And as it turned out, the day was quite an adventure. </p><p>You see, Rafe was a born troublemaker and had no trouble convincing Max to join in because Max loved his brother to death. Before the end of the day, they would cause much trouble for Jace and Clary. </p><p>Early in the day, everything was calm. The pair of kids were content to run around happily exploring, eating the ice cream they had been bought. This left Clary and Jace to amble along behind them, holding hands, chatting, and sharing occasional kisses. The day was going well, and everyone was happy. After exploring multiple parks, Clary and Jace took the kids to a pizza place for lunch. Max was delighted that he could rearrange the fruit on his pizza to make silly faces, and Rafe was for the most part happy as well. He was just completely confused at why he could not order for himself. After all, he was “A perfectly responsible child! I should be able to be responsible for ordering my own meal!” </p><p>They took the kids to a children’s museum after lunch, which was where the trouble began. Rafe was fascinated by the exhibits and didn’t see any reason that he shouldn’t be able to see them up close. The fact that it made Jace mad was just an added bonus. Jace and Clary turned for a split second and when they looked back the kids were attempting to climb a globe of the world. Jace reacted without a second thought, Shadowhunter instincts kicking in. If security had been there, they would have seen the strange sight of a 20-something boy standing atop a globe holding two kids, trying to figure out a safe way down. </p><p>When they were safely out of the museum, both Clary and Jace reprimanded the kids. Rafe looked completely unapologetic, while Max was using every cutesy charm he had to get out of trouble. These included unabashed use of puppy eyes and phrases like “Oh pwease don’t tell daddy! I will never do it again! I promise I won’t. I was just curious. Please Uncle Jace!” And of course he did this all while hugging them and looking way too cute. Rafe just innocently widened his dark eyes and did nothing else, fully aware how cute and hard to get made at it made him look.</p><p>Jace, while he didn’t look it, was vulnerable to cute kids so both of them got off relatively easy, besides promising to tell Magnus if they ever did it again. </p><p>The next stop was Prospect Park lake. They planned to spend the rest of the day here before heading back. Jace and Clary spread out towels on the banks and laid down next to each other, resting in each other's arms. Max and Rafe were delightedly playing in the shallows, so once again all was calm. Sadly, it was a calm that didn’t last. Clary and Jace were not able to rest and recover, as they were constantly having to get up to go stop the kids from getting into more trouble.</p><p>First it was Rafe’s brilliant idea to climb the tree and jump into the lake. Jace had to climb the tree to rescue the kids. Then it was Max trying to hug a stray cat. Clary looked up to see Max advancing on a raggedy looking stray cat with arms wide open, while saying “Come here kitty kitty! I want to hug you, you're so cute! No no don’t run away. I want to love you, I am not going to hurt you.” This prompted Clary to hug and calm a crying Max after the cat fled from him. Then it was Rafe’s idea to run around the entire lake to train for being a Shadowhunter. Max, who adored the Shadowhunters in his life, eagerly agreed. This led to them having to be tracked down by Jace as they lost which way they were supposed to be going. </p><p>Finally, the day was waning and the four returned to the apartment for a quick dinner of sandwiches. Max, delighted, jabbered on about “Look uncle Jace! I drew a smiley face on my sandwich! My sandwich is happy!” Rafe was quietly eating, but suddenly spoke up. “I think you should let us explore alone tomorrow Aunt Clary and Uncle Jace! We will be good and have so much fun!” “Yes Uncle Jace! We will bring you home a surprise if you let us!” begged Max, who had a guileless begging face on. The barely concealed devilish smile on Rafe’s face was not missed as the couple both firmly answered “NO!!” Rafe, sensing he would not prevail, returned to quietly eating. </p><p>After they had read multiple bedtime stories to each kid and kissed them goodnight, Max in just English and Rafe in both Spanish and English, Clary and Jace curled up on the couch to relax for the night. “Those kids sure are a handful, aren’t they?” said Jace. “Yes of course they are! They are being raised by Alec and Magnus!” replied Clary, laughing. “But of course I know you love them…” said Clary next. To which Jace replied with “If anybody but you said that, I would battle them. I must maintain my tough guy image.” “But since it is me, I know you love them and I love you for it.” said Clary, half laughing half serious. “Oh but what in hell will we do with them tomorrow? They're only going to get worse!” complained Jace. “Don’t worry about it Jace! If you can travel to hell and kill dangerous demons, you can control two toddlers!" "I swear these aren't toddlers. These are demons in kid's bodies! Uncontrollable!" "Jace, don't make me bring Isabelle in to knock some sense into you. You know she would do it! She will literally knock some sense into you!"

</p><p>To this, Jace laughed quietly, not wanting to wake the now sleeping children. He then gripped her tenderly, like she was something infinitely precious, and brought her face to his for a lingering kiss. “I love you, Clary. I love you so much” declared Jace. “I love you as well, my beautiful, stupid Jace.” Clary laughed back, like it was a fact that would never be questioned. </p><p> With that, they snuggled up together, prepared to stay with each other the entire night. Both relaxed. They were home. Surrounded by infinite love, they were home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this sweet little story!</p><p>Leave any thoughts in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well you made it here congratulations! </p><p>Hope you enjoyed this fic! Leave any feedback in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>